Selfish
by Hamchamcham
Summary: He never liked people touching his things, he never liked to share. So it's no surprise that when a certain blond haired boy pursues his most prized possession, he can't contain himself any longer. KakaHina. One Shot. Super Lemony Goodness!


Author's Comments: I did this for me, not for you. So favorite it or flame it, I don't care.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately.

____________________________________________________________________________________

He had to admit, he was a selfish man.

When it came to what was rightfully his, what he has clearly marked, the expert jounin was selfish. He simply hated it when others came sniffing around his things. Heaven forbid anyone ever **touch** his things. Like a spoiled child, he wanted nothing more than to horde away what was his so no one but himself could enjoy. Share? Hah. That word was abolished when it came to his possessions, especially when it came to his most prized possession, one that he, unfortunately, couldn't keep total control of.

From the safety of the shadows, his visible eyes watched a handsome couple walk near the outskirts of Kohona, his selfishness flaring up. A boy with bright blonde hair escorted a bright eyed young woman on the cold day, a goofy smile plastered on his face. The girl shyly accompanied him, blushing a bit.

Hm… What did she think she was up to?

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Brrr, it sure is cold out here, huh Hinata-chan?" The boy's bold voice questioned as he rubbed his two hands together. He just had to pick a cold day to do this.

The dark haired girl remained silent by his side, glancing down at her little black boots. She hadn't talked the whole time they were together, their whole walk. If she had her way, she wouldn't even be out here. It was embarrassing, it was humiliating, so why was he doing this? For the first time in all her years of knowing him, Hinata didn't want to see him. When he caught her outside the ramen shop, she wanted to run in the other direction and never look back. But, despite it all, his sweet voice still froze her on the spot, and she just couldn't say no to his offer. _If only I could just tell him straight out… _She thought as they stood there, the wind picking up to caress her long locks. The silence was killing her.

"Look, Hinata…" Naruto began softly, taking a step towards her. She immediately took a step back, causing the frown on his face to deepen. Boy, he had really messed up this time.

As he looked down at the Hyuuga heiress, his deep blue eyes couldn't help but see all the hurt she was feeling. Quite frankly, she had every right to be. When he came back from Jiraiya's grueling two and a half-year training stint, he was relieved to find a beaming and blushing Hinata waiting for him. She had changed while he was gone: Longer hair, fuller form, and a bit more confidence in her step. They spent a lot of time together once he returned, eating lunch together or helping each other train; she even stopped passing out around him. They had something good, real good… But Naruto had to screw it all up.

On a quite autumn afternoon, Hinata was acting more nervous than usual. His crazy antics weren't doing anything to remove the red tint to her cheeks. He was afraid she might be sick. But after much stuttering and mumbling, she confessed something to him: Hyuuga Hinata loved him. It took him off guard, side-swiped him completely. At the time, the young ninja wasn't prepared to feel the same way. He had no idea what to do. Instead of telling her this and working it all out, the dope made a quick excuse and left. His mind and emotions on the fritz, all he could do was run.

The next day, he left Kohona on a solo mission, never giving the poor girl another word. All through out his time spent away, he contemplated his life, his purpose, and her. Many nights spent tossing and turning, seeing her crying had finally awoken something inside of him. Now he was back a year later, realizing his mistake and feeling overwhelmingly guilty. Not only was he prepared to face her crush, he was actually ready to return the feelings. That time spent away made him see just how much he missed her pale eyes and kind words. God, he was such an idiot… But now it was time to make it right! Believe it!

"I… I was young and dumb," He began, reaching out to place both hands on her small shoulders, catching her off guard and off topic, "And, um, I'm sorry, very sorry." Quickly he pulled her in close, wrapping two strong arms around her waist tightly. He was going to make it all right.

"N-naruto-kun…" Hinata tried to stop him, but she was taken by surprise as his firm body was placed against her own. Small hands pressed against his chest in protest. No, she couldn't do this. He couldn't do this to her. For so long she wished and prayed to be like this with him, so close. How many nights had she dreamed of Naruto finally returning her feelings? But he hurt her, and it took it's toll. When he left after her confession of love, Hinata cried herself to sleep for weeks. She thought he had left because of her, because she scared him off. So many tears were shed. That is, until a silver haired stranger came to her window, wiping away her tears so gently. His strong hands…

"I came back for you," He continued, a soft hand gently guiding her chin up, their eyes meeting, "And I want to be with you, Hina-chan."

She was stunned, shocked beyond reason. Was Uzumaki Naruto actually saying that he loved her back? Her heart should be jumping for joy, fireworks should be going off all around her, and yet… It didn't feel right. The way her body fit against his, it wasn't right. The way his hand touched her cheek lovingly, it wasn't right. It wasn't like the way _his_ body fit against hers, or the way _he_ touched her cheek lovingly. All her life she had been waiting for this moment with him, and it was seriously lacking. His time away not only cleared things up for him, but it also gave her time to think as well. Hinata was no longer a love sick puppy trailing after him, putting on rose colored glasses whenever she was around him.

His lips hovered right above hers, their breath mixing visibly in the cold air. Yet as her pale lavender orbs gazed into his deep blue ones, there was no instant connection, no skin tingling sensation. No, not like when she caught those dark, passionate eyes of…

"N-no," Hinata turned her face so his lips landed on her cheek, missing their intended target, "We can't, I just…"

"What do you mean? Of course we can!" His arms wouldn't budge against her feeble protests, her hands trying their best to push him away, "I like you, you like me, so we ca-"

"Not anymore!" Her voice was soft and a bit higher than she wanted it to be, but it was firm and got the point across. There, she had said it. Now it was Naruto's turn to be stunned, shocked beyond reason. Not anymore? What?! He hadn't run away to a desolate place for a year, hadn't gone through hell and back multiple times over just to come back to find his newfound love uninterested. What had changed her mind? Or rather… Who?

"…Who is it?" Naruto questioned, tightening his grip around Hinata, his voice deep and powerful. She whimpered in pain as he clutched onto her, refusing to let her go. What was wrong with him? He was scaring her. White eyes full of fear looked up to see a tinge of red in Naruto's eyes. What was going on?

"Naruto, p-please, you're hurting me…" She tried to tell him, begging to be released. But he was too caught up in his own anger, not-so-blue eyes burning into her. Hinata pushed with all her might, yet even if her hands were free to form the appropriate gestures, the scorned blonde was too powerful for her.

"Tell me! Are you with Kiba? I bet it was dog-breath that stole you away! Or was it bug boy?" Hinata shook in his grasp, terrified. She had never seen him like this before, so angry and upset. The worst part was that he knew he was hurting her… But he wouldn't stop! Tears brimmed at her eyes, her cold cheeks stinging as the hot liquid ran down them. _Naruto-kun, what's wrong with you?!_ Hinata thought as she closed her eyes tight, wishing some sense would come back to him.

If only she could get her hands free…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He was getting more and more aggravated with each passing second.

From his hidden spot, the Copy Cat Ninja, Hatake Kakashi, watched his former student, Uzumaki Naruto, and _his _girl, Hyuuga Hinata, spend some alone time together. He really shouldn't be getting worked up, after all, because he knew the young girl was no longer madly in love with Naruto. He had left her in the dust after she opened her heart to him. What a dope. Left the beautiful chunin to further her self-consciousness and feel completely alone. Could his student do nothing right?

His watchful -and slightly perverted- eye had been on the Hyugga for quite some time before all of this. No matter how much he scolded himself for being such a perverted old man, he couldn't keep himself from gazing at her long, silky hair, her bright, loving eyes, and her growing, full form. Even when he tried to escape into his Icha Icha Paradise book, he couldn't help but picture the soft spoken Hinata as the leading female. Oh, how dirty he was. Of course, he only watched from afar as Naruto, returning from training with Jiriaya, began to hang around her. She became more confident with his help, more out-going. And his sensei was very grateful to the boy for that. He kept watching her blossom with a broad smile. But when he pulled his childish stunt, he could watch no longer. He couldn't stand watching her bright eyes dull as the days went by, shielding herself even more, and relapsing into her old self. He had seen his precious little hime shine and now break, and he wasn't about to stand for it.

Against all his better instincts, he came to her window a few weeks after getting her heart torn apart. Stealthily he snuck in, her soft sniffles striking a chord deep inside of him. He shouldn't have been there, shouldn't have even thought of ever stepping foot into her room. But, for that moment, all he wanted to do was wipe away her tears.

She was caught off guard, pupil less eyes opened wide as a gloved palm cupped her cheek. His free fingers gingerly swept the tears from her face, his body right beside of her own. For a moment he feared what she would do. Scream for Hiashi? Punch him square in the nose? He knew that Gentle Fist wasn't so gentle. But Kakashi was pleasantly surprised when her tender hands reached for his, fresh tears forming. There was no way he could just leave her now, not like this. So going against the screaming _NO_ inside his mind, he crawled right next to her, holding her tight. That's how the two spent the night, his arms pulling her closer every time a sob was heard.

It had taken nearly a year to get his Hinata back to the way she had been around Naruto. Many nights spent by her side, days spent watching her from a far, and it all did her some good. She trained hard to forget about her crush and, once Kakashi started to whisper into her ear at night, grew stronger each day. A few days a week spent in her bed became a few weeks a month, which turned into almost every night. He never expected to get so caught up in her. He convinced himself that he would stop visiting her once she stopped crying, but that was no use. He came when she cried, when she laughed, whenever she did anything. Slowly, these taboo meetings were developing into a relationship. It became evident when he asked her out for dinner, and she more than said yes. However, the two kept it to themselves, not wanting to upset the villagers -especially a certain strict father-. He, himself, couldn't even clarify what they had. Both were hesitant and evasive, not wanting to start something neither could finish. Yet the feelings were real and Kakashi found himself eagerly awaiting whenever he could see her, restless and unruly when he wasn't with her. What a beautiful mess he was in with that one.

So what did the hyperactive blonde think he was doing with _his _Hinata?

His blood boiled when he saw the twerp pull her close, trying to pull something on her. Instantly he was closer to the pair, holding back a strong urge to slice Naruto's neck right then and there. But he was curious to see how Hinata would react. Secretly, he feared that the girl was still in love with Naruto, despite what she told him. Did she want the younger, much more appropriate suitor? Or did she still crave the touch of her too old, too perverted lover?

His suspicions melted away when he saw the Hyuuga heiress turn away from his former student, shutting him down. Aha! Score one for the sensei! But his joy was short lived when he heard her whimper of pain, Naruto's emotions getting the best of him. Was he touching his things? Was he hurting his things?

Oh hell no.

There was no holding back now.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Oh kami! What am I going to do?! Oh please, please, please…_

Suddenly, his tight grip eased and released her. Her eyes opened wide to see a look of shock on Naruto's face as he fell forward, a small 'Eep!' coming from her mouth as she caught his solid body. What had just happened?! Did his anger boil up and kill him?! She stared down at him, wondering what to do. He still had a pulse and, from what she could feel, he was still breathing. So…What was going on?

Her eyes tore from the heavy body in her arms to see her savior standing behind him, visible eye burning a hole in the back of the blonde's head. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. She prayed her silent stalker would come and save her from this awful predicament. Well, she really couldn't call him a stalker any longer. Now the more fitting title would be constant companion or intense lover, considering their latest meetings have been nothing short of… Heated.

But her mind was on the rather threatening looking man standing before her and the now harmless one in her arms, not on throes of passion.

"Kakashi-kun." Hinata said with a smile, straining to hold up Naruto's motionless body. But instead of giving her a playful wink or mischievous smile from beneath his mask, the jounin's eyes never left the man in her arms. His goofy demeanor was replaced by a deathly cold aura; the weather having nothing to do with it.

With a sudden growl, the silver haired nin roughly grabbed the sedated boy by the back of his neck, easily relieving Hinata of his dead weight and casting him aside carelessly; relaxing a bit as a thud echoed into the air. The girl before him looked from her fallen comrade to him, a tinge of worry in those beautiful eyes. He would have chuckled had he not been so angry. His blood was still racing and, right now, his prized possession wasn't on his good side. She had made a foolish decision to be alone with his former student, a very foolish decision.

She wanted to wrap her arms around his waist and thank him for rescuing her, but that look in his eye sent shivers down her spine. It looked almost like Naruto's had, angry and upset, yet with a hint of something darker. But before she could apologize for any wrong doings on her part, two large hands grasped her firmly around the middle, forcing her against a body of pure muscle. His right hand fisted itself into her silky, dark hair, forcing her to look up at the masked man.

"Tell me, hime," Kakashi hissed, his lips merely inches away from her own, "What did you think you were doing exactly?"

"I… I…" Her words weren't forming, his heated body too much of a distraction. His voice was filled with jealousy, she could easily tell, and a possessiveness she was unfamiliar with. She would have been scared if it didn't turn her on so much. The way he meshed their bodies together, his hand firmly, yet gently, holding her head, and his intense gaze was enough to make her moan.

"Hm?" He pressed further, lowering his head to the crook of her neck. He removed his hand from her waist only to lower his mask before holding her tightly again, his features exposed. His hot tongue slowly ascended her neck, leaving a trail to turn cold in the wintry air. She tried to answer again, but a whimper of pleasure escaped past her lips as he nibbled on her earlobe. Her knees shook as the hand on her waist snuck under her jacket and shirt, touching her back.

"Were you going to run away with your precious Naruto-_kun_?" The name was spat out like poison before his mouth went to assault the crook of her neck. Licking, sucking, biting, all the while listening to the almost suppressed moans Hinata was making.

"No, never." She spat right back, clutching the back of his neck and shoulder. Kakashi knew this, she had told him a thousand times, but he never got tired of hearing it, "You, I want to run away with y-ah!"

The hand that was once in her hair cut her words short as it groped one of her breasts, the sudden moan spilling right into her lover's ear. He grinned with satisfaction. Yes, she was his, and that was how it would always be. Quickly he turned her around so her back was to him, pressing his growing erection against the small of her back, hands gliding under her jacket once more. His face buried itself into the other side of her neck, his mouth prevented from kissing her skin by her smooth hair. Her lightly tinted eyes were now on Naruto's unmoving form, curled on his side and completely out of it.

"Maybe he just needs to be shown who you belong to." Kakashi suggested devilishly, watching her eyes widen and cheeks turn from slightly pink to red. His right hand traveled up, feeling the flat of her stomach and the lace of her bra. So, she was wearing the little gift her got her. How precious. His hand hungrily latched onto her breast, fingers brushing against a hardened nipple. His other hand had already snaked below her pants and into her matching panties, feeling the small tuft of hair right above his little treasure. Hinata groaned in pleasure as his hands toyed with her, feeling her up completely.

"Maybe I should take you right here and let the boy wake up to your voice screaming my name." His voice was deep and husky, filled with lust and desire. Hinata gasped at the idea, shocked that he would even suggest it. Yet her mind handled the idea, wondering what Naruto would do if he woke to see his former sensei mercilessly ravishing his 'newfound love'.

But her protest was lost in a shriek of surprise and pleasure as his lower hand suddenly shot into action. It pushed past her wet folds and two fingers entered her hurriedly, roughly exploring her from the inside as his thumb pressed against her sensitive button. Her thighs closed tightly as Hinata tried to back away, only causing a deep groan to sound from the man behind her as her back pressed against his erection.

"We, we, we can't! N-not here!" She protested as his fingerless gloves worked wonders on her body, one pulling at her erect nipple while the other made her wet her panties even more. Kakashi only chuckled at her pleas, digging his fingers deeper inside of her.

"Of course we can! I like you, you like me…" He teased, using Naruto's own words and laughing when his little heiress roughly clutched at his arms. Her growls of frustration turned to whimpers of pleasure as he continued to explore. His right hand had successfully freed one breast and was currently working on the other, twisting and tweaking her sensitive peak. His left hand was continuing its assault, the two fingers pushing against her tightening walls and his thumb moving against her bundle of nerves in a circular motion. In return, the Hyuuga was a withering mess in his arms. Cheeks flushed, skin hot, and, try as she might, she couldn't stop him.

"Someone could, could be watching, Kakashi-s-s-sensei." Hinata pleaded, squirming. He grinded his hips against her at the mention of his title, groaning. God, he loved it when her sweet, innocent little voice called him sensei. _Oh, I'll be your sensei,_ he thought with a smirk, _I'll teach you so many interesting things…_

Yet the reality of the situation was finally brought to his mind as the knocked out blonde began to move. Kakashi's lustful eyes were torn away from his prize to see Naruto's body twitch slightly. Damn. Hinata didn't notice, her eyes closed and mind elsewhere. But what she said was true, someone could stumble upon them and then they both would suffer. Besides, even if he did like the idea of watching Naruto's expression as he dominated Hinata, no one would see her in such a state but himself. Plus his mask was down and only one person was allowed to see his face.

Before anyone could catch them, especially his former student, Kakashi removed his eager hands and picked up Hinata bridal style, looking down at her flushed face, before taking off. For a moment he thought about escaping into the woods to save time, then taking her for all of nature to see. But it was too cold and, even if they would be steaming hot, he didn't want to risk the two of them catching a cold. So with expert grace and agility, Kakashi took to the roofs of Kohona, moving at top speed. The warm body in his arms was pushing on the eager bulge in his pants just right and, if he didn't put her down soon, it would all be over before he knew it. He just had to get to his apartment and fast!

Within record time he was at the window to his room, ignoring the fact that the front door was probably unlocked and easier to use. He quickly kicked the frame open, breaking the locks yet not glass and watched it swing open with glee. With Hinata in his arms, he jumped through the window and into his room, noticing the mess of clothes on the floor and a few dishes next to the bed. Of course, now was not the time to be cleaning up. A small squeak was heard from the young girl as he tossed her onto his large bed, her small frame falling onto a maroon colored blanket.

She watched from the bed as her eager lover closed the window to keep out the cold before removing his headband. Hinata secretly loved to watch him undress and remove the very concealing clothing he wore each day. No one could see his flawless features from beneath that black mask, or his sharp, chiseled muscles which hid under that annoying top. She wondered how many girls would attack him in his sleep if they saw what she did. Her head cocked to the side as Kakashi removed his pants, struggling a bit. She couldn't help but giggle as he nearly fell, sliding off his pants and leaving him in a pair of black boxers.

"Like what you see?" She blushed at his question, sitting up on the bed. His eyes wiggled suggestively as he struck a pose, flexing. Her innocent giggle filled the room causing Kakashi's already hot body to get even warmer. God, did she know what that little laugh did to him? All goofiness was set aside as he launched himself at his prey. There was no time to waste, he wanted her…Now.

Instantly their mouths were together, pushing against one another in a bruising kiss. Hinata's shyness seemed to be sucked up by his mouth as her small hands glued themselves to his body, feeling every curve and every solid muscle. They traveled along his chest as his tongue slipped past her plump lips, finding it's partner ready and willing to wrestle. The lack of air was the only thing that caused them to break, dark finding light as their eyes locked. There was no denying the intensity between them, the obvious chemistry caused by a simple look.

"God you're beautiful." Kakashi confessed, looking down at her kiss-swollen lips and rising chest. Again he pulled her into a passionate kiss, his frisky hands back at work. They fiddled with her jacket, searching blindly for the zipper, before fiercely unzipping it, breaking the small metal piece in the process. He couldn't care less, he hated the baggy thing anyway. He preferred the mesh top underneath which clung to her chest; her _very _ample chest. But even that was in the way right now.

His mouth broke from her, leaving her to breath as it traveled down her neck, taking note of the red spots made by him just moments before, but no hickey…Yet. _Hm, mine_, he thought possessively, nibbling at her delicious flesh once again. Hinata sighed out a moan, arching up against his body. She found her clothes were becoming quite bothersome, hindering her from feeling his hot flesh even more. In a stroke of bravery, her small hands grabbed the jounin's chest and flipped him over, taking him by surprise.

With arched brows Kakashi watched as his hime sat on his waist, growling as she pushed herself down on his throbbing bulge. He was about to push her back and ravish her again, but was stopped by what she was doing. She bit her bottom lip as she pulled off her now broken jacket, a bit nervous. Her bra was already pushed down from it's designated position and her perky nipples were visible through her top. Her shyness made her hands shake a bit, but his lustful and loving gaze steadied them once again. Slowly and sensually she removed her top, leaving her body completely bare to him. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she did it, removing her bra as well.

Kakashi couldn't believe his luck. How on earth did he get to have such a goddess? According to logic, he shouldn't even be here right now. He should be out risking his life, training his students, or doing his own exercises all alone, by himself, without anyone in the world. Instead, he was there, beneath a barely legal beauty, enjoying what rightfully should have been someone else's, someone much younger. But it was his instead. All his. Her creamy skin, her curvaceous body, her eager mind, and, especially, her innocent heart. And he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

He shot up to meet her, hungry for the taste of Hyuuga Hinata. His hot mouth encircled around her right nipple, taking it in and sucking it like a small child. She whimpered at his action, both hands fisting his silver hair to keep her hands busy. His other hand was kneading the neglected breast, it's size doing more than filling his hand completely. Her hips pushed down against his, grinding out of need. The moan from his mouth vibrated her body, sending shivers down her spine.

"Kakashi, please…" She begged him, grinding down again. Hinata had had enough of his teasing and toying with her. She needed him inside of her, filling her completely. If she didn't get it soon she was positive she would explode -and not in the way she wanted to-.

Hearing her plea, he finally gave in. His strong arms gently pulled her beneath him as he rolled on top, mouth releasing her moist breast. He straddled her legs as he pulled her already unbuttoned pants down, smiling at the lacy red panties, the second part of his little gift to her. He could see that they were already wet and getting wetter. Looking up at her lavender tinted eyes, the sneaky sensei couldn't help but make a small detour before taking her completely. He shifted down so his face was above the soaked lace, his nose nuzzling it affectionately before sliding them off with his fingers.

Hinata tried to close her legs after her last piece of clothing was removed, a signal that said 'No more wasting time, fuck me now!'. However, Kakashi conveniently ignored the signal as his hands spread her thighs apart, oblivious to her frustrated glares. But those glares didn't last long as he lowered his head to her wet folds, lazily licking the outside, which sent her pretty little head flying back to the pillows. _Damn him_, Hinata thought as he did it again, making her moan loudly. Her assaulter took her erotic sounds as encouragement as he buried his face into her, using his tongue to lap up her sweet juices.

Her high-pitched moans filled the room as he nibbled and licked, adding a few fingers into the mix. Long, calloused digits shoved themselves into her, scissoring viciously as they pumped into her, his mouth attacking her little bundle of nerves. Hinata squirmed and gripped his hair, clutching his soft strands tightly as he continued on. Back arched, cheeks flushed, she could barely make heads or tails of anything. The way he played her like an instrument was excellent, getting her to hit the perfect notes with her moans and groans. If he wasn't gripping her with his free hand, she would have lifted up to the ceiling. It became even more heavenly when he added another finger, increasing the speed and depth. She was so close to the edge, just a little further…

When his white teeth nibbled her just right, she finally tumbled over the edge. She prayed no one was anywhere near as her scream echoed down his hall, her body shaking a bit. Kakashi eagerly lapped up her juices, moving his fingers until the last drop was in his mouth. Hinata breathed heavily, laying in complete bliss. Looking up, the experienced nin couldn't help but mentally pat himself on the back. The Hyuuga heiress was thoroughly pleased, and he wasn't even done yet. Quickly he shook off of his boxers, allowing his erect member some breathing room. Finally, it was time to give in to her pleas.

But just as he was going in for the kill, Hinata surprised him for the second time tonight. She rose to meet him and gently pushed him back, letting him fall back onto his elbows. Her white eyes traveled down his toned stomach and widened at the sight of him. _Oh… My… _she thought to herself, looking back up at him. Kakashi smirked triumphantly down at her, proud at the look of shock on her face. She glanced back down at it, wondering how it was supposed to fit inside of her. In their whole relationship, the two had never gotten this far. It was limited to heavy petting by night and intense make-out sessions by day. One or the other always backed out, sputtering excuses before leaving. This time, however, caution was thrown to the wind. They needed each other now.

"Hina-hime," Kakashi began, noticing the way she was just staring at it, "You don't have to…" He offered with a sheepish smile, not wanting to put any pressure on her. Yet he was pleasantly proven wrong as her delicate little hand encircled his length, pulling upward slowly. He held back a heavy groan, swallowing hard. Noticing his reaction, she pulled her hand back down then up again. His eyes closed slowly as she continued, her hot hand pumping him at a soft pace. With slight hesitance, Hinata leaned forward and licked the tip of his length, tasting something hot and salty. He nearly jumped out of the bad, snapping his head forward with open eyes. Her mouth was now around his tip, sucking on him tenderly as she explored. He was much to big to take in as a whole, but Hinata wanted to do what she could. Her small mouth moved down as her tongue swirled around him.

"Kuso!" Kakashi cussed aloud, grunting. If she were to go any further, he would explode in her mouth. Couldn't have that. So in one swift movement he removed her hot mouth from his member, pushing her back as he moved on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance. Truth be told, it really didn't look like it was going to fit. The thought of shoving it inside her hotness made him twitch with anticipation. But he waited for confirmation from his love, looking up at her.

Hinata nodded up at him, eyes meeting his. He could see the slight worry in those bright eyes, feeling a tug at his heart. In an act of comfort, he took her hand in his and laced their fingers together, leaning down to give her a soft kiss. Slowly and gingerly, Kakashi slid himself into her warm folds, inch by inch. When he felt her barrier, he squeezed her hand before thrusting to break it. Hinata's scream of pain was caught by his wet mouth, his tongue pressed against hers to soften it. He stayed perfectly still, completely sheathed by her, for a few minutes as she took a few deep breaths. It hurt, oh how it hurt, but she felt the pain began to subside as Kakashi nuzzled her with his cheek. He patiently waited until she was ready.

She shifted beneath him, whimpering in pain and pleasure as she did so. He looked down at her and saw her nod, biting her lower lip. He kissed her nose before he pulled out slowly, pushing back in just as carefully. He tried his best to restrain himself and not pound her brains out as he continued this agonizingly slow pace. But he couldn't, wouldn't, hurt her just to please himself. So he kept at it. Slow and steady wins the race, right?

"Mnmm, f-faster." Hinata whispered, spreading her legs out more. Kakashi looked down at her flushed form, getting a shiver from her sensual command. Faster, huh? Yes ma'am.

His hands went to her thighs and gripped them tight, his thrusts gaining speed. Hinata arched her back high as he pulled out and hammered back in, her mouth wide open. He could hold back no longer as he eyes swept over her pleasurable form. He began his merciless attack as he shoved her against the bed, thrusting in and out at high speed. She couldn't help but moan louder and louder as he got faster and faster. In, out, in, out. He raised her hips so he came down at an angle, his huge member driving into her with no mercy. Her breath was jagged and shallow as he came down on her, grinding again and again with even more speed, the sound of flesh hitting flesh drowned out by her screams.

"Ah, God! Ka-ka-ka!" She couldn't even finish his name as he pulled out completely and slammed back in, moving with a speed that only he could possess. Wave after wave of pleasure overcame her, the pain barely even there, as she gripped the sheets in her hands, letting it all build up. He grunted and groaned along with her, pumping into her greedily. Yes, her tight walls were all his, her soft thighs were all his, her hot little mouth was all his. He watched her with hungry eyes beneath him as she squirmed and withered, completely lost in ecstasy. She was close, he could tell. Suddenly, Kakashi pulled out and flipped her over, entering her from behind and allowing him to hit her from a completely different angle. Hinata screamed her sounds of passion into the pillow, her hair sticking to her sweaty back. It was too much! She was going to come!

"Scream." _Thrust_ "My." _Thrust _"Name." _Thrust _"Hin" _Thrust _"Nah" _Thrust "Tah!" _He demanded as he reached around to grab her breasts, tugging at her nipples as he plowed her into the sheets.

"KAKASHI!" Hinata screamed, fulfilling his demand as she violently came all over him, screaming out moans as he continued pounding his giant member into her, letting her walls tighten around him. Kakashi wasn't far behind as he thrusted half a dozen more times before coming as well, letting his speed spill deep inside of her.

He rolled off of her sweating body, his own trying to see straight after exploding so fervently. Hinata took deep breaths as she turned to look at him, her body completely spent. Dark eyes roamed down her form, taking note of her the red marks he made all along her body, noting a purplish-reddish one just at the base of her neck. He gave her a hickey after all.

"Hina-hime…" Kakashi moaned, slinging his arm over her as he pulled her close to him, letting her cuddle up to his firm chest. She whimpered against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and closing her eyes, too worn out to respond. He wanted to tell her just how wonderful that was, and that he cared for her more than he could ever admit. But her near-sleeping form looked just too cute to bother, so he pulled her onto his chest, letting her use him as a pillow.

After a few moments of stroking her hair gently, he found his little angel asleep in his arm, the sheets pulled up around them as the room cooled them down. The silver haired jounin sighed contently to himself, loving the way she fit perfectly against him. Her even breathing was music to his ears as he found sleep tugging at his own eyelids. Slowly he closed them, pulling Hinata even closer to him.

Hm, yes.

She was his most prized possession and he was going to keep her close, keep him to herself.

What a selfish, selfish man he was.


End file.
